The Bloom
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: Rin grew & with that she grew wise. Kagome would come in the spring and Sesshomaru would come in the winter. But Rin has plans of brining them together at the same time, will they fall for it, or each other? She knows it's there, she just has to make them see it & Rin will give them the push they need, whatever it take because one day, she would be gone & they would still be there.
1. Kagome

Ok it is safe to say I have a problem, my name is brandy and I have problem with starting new storys! But I cant help it, when it gets in my head I have to write it down! now I thought of this one a while back, yeah see, it wont leave me, I have to write it. I first thought of this when I hear Tori Amis 'Winter' and then I the other day I hear "What a wonderful word" and it made me think of it again, so now I have to write it, ugh.

The Bloom

Rin picked a flower and placed it in her basket, she smiled at flowers, she always loved picking them. Rin stood, she had grown into a beautiful woman, tall, tan, long dark hair, bright eyes and a even in her woman state she was innocent as a child. Rin covered her eyes from the sun and looked off to the distance, her smile grew big as she saw who was comming.

"Lady Kagome, hello!" Rin waved, Rin was 16, Kagome, well, she quit counting due to the fact that was was now ageless, immune to time, none of them had been aware of it in till Sesshomaru pointed it out and he had come to this knowlage after a woman they faught tried to suck Kagome up, she said Kagome was immune to time, none of them had really understood what it meant, well in till now.

Kagome looked no more than 24, she now traveled wearing miko clothing, give up her uniform long ago, it was no longer age, or time wearthy, it was indecent. Kagome smiled and waved back to Rin.

Rin knew Kagome would come, she always did this time of year, she loved it when she came to visit.

"Rin you look great, how are you doing?"

Rin blushed "Rin is doing fine"

Kagome laughed, they never could get her to stop talking like that, she had learned that from Sesshomaru.

"And your husband?" Kagome asked,

Rin blushed more "He is fine, he is out hunting"

Rin married Shippo, he had turned into a nice young man and good looking to boot. Kagome could still recell their wedding, at first she could not believe that Sesshomaru was ok with it, then when she found out that Rin's life would be longer, she understood, Sesshomaru would not welcome Rin's death and with her married to Shippo, he would not have to welcome it any time soon.

"Are you going to stay a few day?" Rin always asked,

Kagome smile "Yes Rin, if that's ok"

"Oh Lady Kagome, it is more than ok, come we will go home!"

Kagome followed Rin out of the field of flowers and back to Rin's home. Their house was simple yet bigger than others, it had rooms, where many did not. "Shippo should be back soon" Rin said, as her and Kagome sat down, Rin started to pour tea,

"He will be happy to see you"

"I will be happy to see him" Kagome spoke taking her tea from Rin,

"How is Lord Inuyasha" Rin really did hate to ask, but she wanted to before Shippo got back,

"He is good, he and Lady Kikyo are awaiting the arrivel of their first child" Kagome spoke, her words came clean and without hurt, she was no longer in love with Inuyasha, she found that what she had with him was puppy love, pun intended, but one thing she knew, if she ever married, it would be a demon not a human.

"And how is Lady Sango and Miroku"

Kagome smiled again "I am sure by now Sango is ready to have baby number four, I think this will be her last. Sango was near her thirtys now, women didn't have kids much after that, where in Kagome's time, women didn't start having kids then, weird how things change.

"Kagome?"

Shippo ducked and entered, he was tall, very tall.

"Shippo!" Kagome beamed as she stood,

"You look well, you are well right?" He asked,

"I am well"

They hugged,

"Everything ok?"

"Yep, everyone is perfect"

Shippo was short and sweet and to the point, as he always was and he was still very honest and open.

"Is Inuyasha behaving"

"Shippo, don't tease" Kagome stated,

He laughed, "I am glad you came, your a few days later then normal"

"Am I?"

"Yeah"

"Oh, well I didn't realize it"

One thing she missed about the future was calanders, she had been here so long that she had stopped counting the days of the week. The jewel within her body would no longer allow her to go home.

"It's ok, I am glad your here"

That night they ate and laughed, and caught up on things, and this was how it was, in the spring Kagome would come, visit and tell them of the others. During summer Rin and Shippo would travled to them and visit and take in festivels.

But winter, winter Rin waited for the most, because in winter, Lord Sesshomaru would come.


	2. Winter

go to playlist . com and play winter by tori amus while you read this! It is so what I could hear in Rin's head. It will make this chap seem even better/

* * *

Shippo shook her, he felt it, him.

Rin turned and smiled at her husband. Shippo smiles and then looks to the window, it was covered in frost. Rin's smile grew bigger and went to the window. She rubbed the glass with her sleeve.

It was far off but she could see him, his figure grew bigger by ever second as did her smile,

"He is here" She whispered and went to the door, she opened it and stepped out, the cold air nipping her.

"Lord Sesshomaru" She whispered,

Her hands went to her now growing belly, his eye going to it to. Soon the cold Lord stood before her, no emotion on his face.

"Rin"

"Lord Sesshomaru"

"You should not be in the cold"

She smiled, it was winter.

"Please come in" She told him,

Unlike Kagome Sesshomaru would leave within a few hours or the next day, he never stayed long, sometimes it broke her heart.

"Lord Sesshomaru" Rin bit her lip as she watched him sit,

"Yes Rin"

"Will you, will you be here for the birth"

His eyes went to her growing belly, then back to her "If it would please you"

"Oh, It would, the baby is due near next winter"

He blinked at her "Who will deliver" He asked,

Rin blushed, leave it to him to ask such a question "I, I was thinking of asking, Kagome"

Shippo stood in the back ground,

"The miko" Sesshomaru asked,

"Yes, do you recall her?"

It had been some years since he laid eye's on the girl,

"The miko will be able" He told her, not really answering her question,

Rin smiled, she could not check off the first thing on her list, getting them to meet again.

Shippo knew his little wife was up to something, but he didn't know what, but he sat back and smiled, his wife loved Sesshomaru, and even thought Sesshomaru never said it, Shippo knew he loved Rin.

He wondered if Sesshomaru's view on humans changed any if at all. He also wondered how Sesshomaru felt about being the only male not to produce a child. Shippo sat back, he watched how Sesshomaru watched Rin, her every move, as if he was waiting for something to happen.

Shippo also noticed how Sesshomaru's eyes went to Rin's belly, prehaps it did bother him, not having a son.

"It is a girl" Sesshomaru stated,

"Yes" Rin said soft, "Lord Sesshomaru" She said quite,

He looked at her "Will you, will you promise not to forget me, will you watch over her when I am gone"

For the first time in a long time, he showed emotion, his eyes grew wide a little, he then looked away "I will not forget" For one day she would die, "Your child will be safe"

Rin smiled and she spent the rest of the day close to him, as close as she could without touching him.

And when he left she cried, she always looked forward to winter, but, after he left, that's when the cold of winter really set in to her.

This winter would be a cold one, and the snow would fall for day's and day's on end and Rin would not smile again in till the flower's competed for the sun.

* * *

Ok Rin is only like 2 month preg but showing bc its a half breed/ and of course half breed preg last longer so so its jan now and her baby will be born in Nov, winter to me anyway.


	3. A baby!

The warm wind blew against her clothing, her long sleeves waving behind her along with her long dark hair. A smile graced her face as she walked into the meadow with the tall flowers almost reaching her knees.

Kagome was surprised that Rin was not out picking flowers,

"Kagome!"

Kagome heard her name being called, she covered her eyes from the sun to look forward, Shippo stood, tall as ever, waving his long arm back and forth,

"Shippo!" She smiled big and started to run,

Shippo never greeted her, she was happy he was doing so.

"Where is Rin?" Kagome asked slowing to stop in front of him,

"Don't worry Kagome, she is fine, just resting"

"Oh"

Shippo walked Kagome inside,

"Oh Kagome, your here!" Rin said from her chair,

"Rin?" Kagome stood shocked,

Rin rubbed her ever growing belly,

"Your, your, your with child!" Kagome stated and she went to sit next to Rin "May I?" Kagome asked,

Rin blushed "Please do!"

Kagome placed her hand on Rin's belly, she loved pregnant women, she always wanted to touch. Sango was nice enough to let her get her fill, however Kagome never dared asked Kikyo, it was to, odd.

"Oh my gosh, you and shippo are going to be parent!"

Rin giggled and Shippo blushed,

"Kagome your so silly"

Kagome pulled her hand away "Oh, does Lord Sesshomaru know?"

"Yes, he knows"

Kagome looked at Shippo "How did he take it?"

"Fine" Shippo told her,

"Yeah, he agreed to come to the birth"

Kagome smiled at Rin, the cold demon Lord cared for Rin, even if he never dared to say it and Kagome knew it. She knew his hate for all humans had changed somewhat, he cared for Rin and even deemed herself worthy and being saved by him, which was a total 360 from the time he tried to kill her.

You had to earn his respect, otherwise you were worthless in his eyes.

"That's great Rin" Kagome said,

"Kagome" Rin started,

"Yes Rin?"

"Will you- She stumbled onto her words, what if she said no?

"Will I what? Whats wrong? Rin you know you can ask me anything"

"Will you, um-

"Kagome Rin wants to know if you will deliver the baby" Shippo finished for her "I know it's a lot to ask, but, we would be honored if you would!" Shippo really did want Kagome to do it.

Kagome was shocked at first and then a big smiled graced her face "Oh Rin I would love to"

Rin hugged her mother like woman, Kagome pulled away slight "Rin, you do understand that Iv only done it a few times and with help, right?"

Rin shook her head "Mm, yes but we trust you and Lord Sesshomaru will be here!"

That fact someone scared her, if Kagome did something wrong or if, if Rin died in childbirth, Sesshomaru might be willing to forget who she was and kill her with his own two clawed poisoned hands.

Rin's lifespan had been prolonged but that did not save her from dying from child birth, it could happen, she simply could not die of old age.

"If you sure Rin"

"Kagome, we trust you" She said with loved filled eyes,

Kagome could not say no, it was crazy, Rin was so young, a baby having a baby.

Shippo and Rin where going to be great parents,

"Hey Kagome this means your gunna be a grandma" Shippo smiled and then bolted out the door,

Kagome's miko powers sparked as she ran after him "Shippo get your butt back here I am gunna purify your mouth, you may be taller than me but I can still kick your butt!" Kagome yelled,

Rin laughed, Kagome was indeed to young to be a grandmother, but just old enough to be a mother. Rins smile went soft as she watched Kagome pounced on Shippo, he yelled I give over and over but he was not getting away that easy.

Rins hand went to her belly as she felt the baby move, she was pleased that she would soon be a mother, but she always wanted a baby brother or sister, and if her plans went smooth, she would have her cake and eat it to.


	4. The Baby

She ran as fast as she could, her pants were loud and her heart was beating ever so fast. The cold rain fell down on her but she didn't care, she had to make it, Rin needed her and she promised them she would be there. Kagome was afraid, afraid she would not make it, afraid she might do something wrong, just afraid, but you know Kagome, she stands against fear and fights.

Right now she was fighting to make it. She had gotten word of Rin's labor in the middle of the night and Inuyasha had protest for her to wait in till morning to travel but she refused and bolted. She wondered if Sesshomaru had made it, of course he had he was perfect, knowing him, he probably smelt her going into labor days before, stupid demon nose.

Her hair was soaked, her clothing was soaked and her feet were freezing, but, she made it.

She ran to the small house and stopped dead in her tracks when Sesshomaru himself opened the door and walked out. Their eyes met and they both froze for a moment. Kagome blinked and the slightly bowed before running up to him, panting.

"Is Rin still in labor" She asked,

"Indeed" He said in a cool voice, damn him for being so calm.

Kagome didn't wait for him to say anything more, not like he would, and walked past him. Shippo jumped up,

"Kagome you made it"

"I told you I would didn't I" She said panting still,

Rin sat up on her elbows "Oh dear lady Kagome your all wet"

Kagome stood there dripping. Sesshomaru stepped back inside and closed the door, the rain was cold and it was very dark out, they had all the candles lit and it left a nice glow in the room. Shippo turned from his mother "Um, perhaps you would like to change"

Kagome looked down at herself, only to find that her white top was pretty much see though, oh the horror, "Um" Problem was she didn't have anything.

"Kagome you can wear something of mine"

It would not be a great fit, but dry was better the wet and see through.

"But Rin I might ruin it" It was true, there was going to be blood.

Rin shrugged "It's ok I don't mind"

But before she could reply she found a top in front of her, attached to a magenta stripe arm that went up to a demon male, a demon male named Sesshomaru.

"Uh?" Kagome said,

"Do not just stand there miko, change"

"But I-

"I have more do not waste my generosity woman"

Kagome slowly reached out and took his outer layer, unsure of what to say. Kagome quickly changed, it brought back memories of the time she had to wear Inuyasha's outer layer, just like then she tied this one up and as a dress, but this one was much longer, but she would have to be careful of how she sat or walked because there would be a rather large opening and it would run up her leg to her mid thigh.

Kagome brushed her hair, it was still wet and stringy but it started to curl a little. Kagome walked out and sighed, she was much warmer now. Once back in the main room she bowed "Arigato" she spoke to Sesshomaru, she had not seen him in years and of course he looked the same.

Rin cried out, which had Kagome by her side "Rin how far apart is the pain?" Kagome asked grabbing her hand,

"I duno" She cried out,

"Four minutes" Sesshomaru stated, once a long time ago Kagome had told them about minutes and how to count them, seems that came in handy.

"Mm close, Rin I am going to check you"

"Check me?" Rin asked confused,

"Yes, in my time doctors check to see how dilated you are"

They all looked at her odd "Just trust me I need to see if your ready to push"

Rin nodded, Kagome looked back "Could you guy's, uh, you know, turn around?"

She did not even bother to ask the to leave, in her time, men in the room was a welcomed thing.

The men did as she asked and Kagome checked Rin, telling her it might hurt, it did, Rin sucked in air.

"Rin your about 5 to 6, you need to be a 10"

By now Rin was crying, Kagome had left Shippo with a herb to help Rin's pain, telling him that if she went into labor before she reached then to give it to her and he had, but it was nothing like a needle in the back.

Rin cried out in pain for another hour, sweat on everyone, even thought it grew cold outside. Blood was all over the bed and floor and Kagome.

"Ok Rin, it's time"

"It hurts!" She cried,

"I know, I know it does" There was nothing she could do but deliver, she could not take all the pain away.  
Shippo brought a chair to Kagome and she sat down, not minding her leg, Sesshomaru noticed she slip in his outer layer and it road all the way up her leg to her hip, he watched as she tensed, her calf going tight with every scream Rin made, he refused to look at Rin, it was not his place to watch the baby be born, plus the blood was driving him mad, so instead he focused on Kagome's breath and voice and his eyes watched her calf.

Soon the only thing he heard was her, he blocked everything else out.

"Soon Rin" Her voice was soft,

"One more time Rin" He could hear the smile,

Her calf grew tight showing off her tight little leg, "It's a girl" She said happy,

His eyes left her leg when he heard the scream of a new born baby.

Shippo quickly took the child and cleaned her like Kagome had told him and Kagome set to work getting Rin fixed up.

"Rin as soon as I stop your bleeding I am going to heal you some and then give you something to make you sleep ok"

"Hai" She said weak,

She was quick with her work and no one said anything, the baby's sweet coo's was the only thing any of them wanted to hear. Rin was ok, sleeping and ok and Kagome bowed and walked out of the house and out into the rain, leaving Shippo to spend one on one time with his new little girl.

Seshomaru also stepped outside and his eyes went to Kagome. She stood like a fool in the freezing rain, the blood washed from her body and without thinking she bended her leg, showing it fully to him and he found that he could not pull his eyes away. There she was in his clothing, wet, almost naked and covered in blood, it made his own blood heat, it then registered to him that it had been far to long since he had let his demon, his male pride, his blood lust, whatever one would call it, out.

"Rin's a mother" Kagome whispered not looking at him,

"Do you plan to say in the rain all night miko"

She looked at him "Gomennasai" She said "I have ruined your clothing" She said looking down,

"I was already ruined miko" He reminded her,

"Perhaps we should go back in" She stated and walked past him, he followed.

Kagome once again changed, she step back in the room to find Sesshomaru standing, with Rin's baby tucked in his arm. It was a odd site but she could not help but smile. Rin and Shippo where both out cold, tired she was sure, Sesshomaru must have taken the baby from them.

Kagome walked up to him and looked down at the tiny baby, she had dark hair and cute, cute ears. Kagome reached out and rubbed the baby's little ears which made the baby twitch them, Kagome smiled.

Rin peeked an eye open from her place of rest and a soft smile formed on her face. Sesshomaru was hold her baby and Kagome was touching it's ear, a smile on her face as she watched the baby, but what Rin was smiling about was the fact that Sesshomaru was not watching the baby, but Kagome.

* * *

AN: TYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY for all the great reviews! U inspired me to write!


	5. Woman

The cold rain came down all day, Rin was in and out of sleep and when she was awake Kagome would help her nurse. Shippo wasa proud dad and was very thankful to Kagome.

"Lord Sesshomaru" Rin asked in a sleepy voice and a yawn, "Will you stay tonight?"

Rin had given birth around noon and it was about three,

"Sleep Rin, This Sesshomaru will stay"

Rin smiled and looked at Kagome "Kagome" She said sweet,

"Hai Rin?"

"Will you stay to, you are going to stay right"

"Of course Rin!" She said with a smile.

Rin's plan was working "I am afraid you two will have to share a room" Rin looked down at the baby she was nursing. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, she wondered how he would react to such a thing.

"I will rest outside" Sesshomaru stated with folded arms,

"But Lord Sesshomaru you can't it's raining!" Rin protested,

"The rain has no effect on me" It was true, the rain did not bother him,

"It might not effect you, but do you really just want to sit in the rain, that's not something I can see you doing" Kagome spoke her mind, not really meaning to sound so formal? Like she knew him all that well.

He eyed her "Tell me miko, do you not fear me so, that you would sleep so easy near me"

Everyone looked at him, then to her, Kagome blinked and was very unsure on how to answer that, when had she stopped fearing him, perhaps when stopped trying to kill her?

"Do you still wish to kill me? She asked,

"Oh Lady Kagome Lord Sesshomaru would never try to kill you!" Rin protested,

Shippo's eyes were moving from person to person,

"I fear you when I need to" Kagome offered, she didn't know what to say and she had to remind herself that Rin knew nothing about the time Sesshomaru tried to kill her.

"Look you can stay outside if you want, but you don't have to, I don't bite you know"

Rin laughed at Kagome while the great Lord only raised his eyebrow at her. She didn't wait for a response and walked to the room 'they' would share. It was simple, one night stand and lamp a bowl for water and a mirror, and one bed. Kagome walked to the window and took in the air, she loved the smell of rain.

Thunder rolled, the night would bring in a storm.

"Tell me miko, you do not carry the mark of my brother"

Kagome didn't turn to look at him "If you came around more Id guess you would know"

She didn't know why said that, she knew he would never come around.

"Your a uncle, but I doubt you would care"

"Miko what do you speak of, you woman are untouched"

Kagome balled her hands into first "He didn't have a child with me, I thought at least you would get that" She snapped,

"Perhaps if you just answered my question" He stated back,

"Kikyo" She spoke,

"What of the dead winch"

"She is no longer dead and the mate of your brother"

Sesshomaru wanted to snarl, leave it to his stupid half brother to ruin their line even more,

"So the half breed has tainted our blood line more"

Kagome sighed, she wondered if they ever got tired of hating each other. Kagome pulled herself up to sit in the window, she watched as the day turned to night and she watched as she rain came down harder.

"Miko it would be wise to bored that window up"

"I know" She spoke soft "I will"

They hear the baby cry and they both looked to the door, moments later it became quite again and their eyes met once more, it was only for a moment and Kagome looked away, back out to the window "So have you mated"

"I have no need for a mate at this time"

Kagome smiled "Me either" She said, a lie,

"Tell me miko, do you live in the village of my brother"

"I do"

"I do not understand you humans"

"What do you mean by that" She looked at him,

"You live in the same village with my brother a male you once claimed to love and his new mate"

"I does not bother me, I let it go along time ago, it was puppy love"

Sesshomaru did not care for her use of words "Love miko has nothing to do with it, it was merely not meant to be"

"Yeah" She found she no longer wanted to talk to him, that was odd because she knew this is the most she had ever heard him speak, not only could the demon kill with a sword he could kill with words. Kagome lifted her leg up, it had been dangling against the wall. He knee bent and her night dress split, once again showing off her leg, the gown parted and danced against the wall, if a night wind blew it would most likely give the demon Lord a nice view of the round shape of her butt.

Sesshomaru leaned against the wall across from her, his eyes looking at her high thigh "Miko are you always so bold?"

She looked at him, he looked slightly different without his outer layer, he almost looked relaxed.

"Hu?"

His eye moved from her eyes back to her leg, she followed him. Kagome blushed and picked up her night gown and covered her leg "Sorry, didn't mean to offend you"

He wondered if she would yell, no doubt the miko had grown up, she was not so brash anymore, but then again there was new born in the next room, perhaps the miko was just being wise not to wake it.

"You did not offend me miko, I merely asked a question"

She looked at him, her eyes slightly wide,

Her understood her look "A woman is a woman no matter if she is demon or human and I am still a male"

Her heart picked up he noted "You do know how that sounds right" She asked him,

He shrugged gracefully, she had alone time ago figured that he didn't hate all humans but him saying this was just, just, not him.

"You mean you would indulge in a human?" She asked,

He had once used those words against his brother,

"I would have no need miko, any demon woman would fall at my feet if I were to call on her"

They kept their eyes locked,

"Your vain"

"I speak the truth"

He did,

She crossed her arms "I don't understand how all you demon Lords think that way"

"It is simple truth no demon woman would dare to deny us"

"I would"

"You are human"

"No, I mean if I were a demon, I would"

He highly doubt that "I highly doubt that miko"

"I have"

"Human"

"Me being a demon would not change me, I denied Kouga and if I were a demon that would not change"

He knew she spoke the truth on that, but she didn't understand demons, they had instinct. Sesshomaru pushed himself off the walk and walked to her, her eyes following him as he did. He stood over her "And my brother?"

"He is mated, I would deny him"

Sesshomaru reached out and pulled her gown, the side fell back down showing off her leg again,

"Sesshomaru what are you doing?" Kagome asked, her heart picking up in speed,

"Do you fear me now miko?"

"A little" She said "You are not acting like you, the Sesshomaru I know would not even speak to someone this long"

"You do not know me miko"

"Yes I do" She had him figured out,

The night wind blew in and the light night gown brushed back, showing off the curve of her bottom, his eyes had no missed it, and she watching him as he looked at her, then his eyes met hers again "Just because I would not need to indulge in a human does not mean this Sesshomaru would not look if I deem it fit and the female worthy"

Men,

"Tell me now miko" He once again reached out, his tip of his deadly claw sat pointed on her knee cap, her eyes going to it, He slowly ran the claw down her leg "Would you deny me if you were demon?"

Kagome gulped, his claw went to her high thigh and then around what little curve that was left showing to him,

"Hia"

He looked at her as he pulled his hand away, he could not tell if she was lying, one because it was the wrong question, the woman was not a demon.

"Would that make you mad?" She asked "If a female were to deny you"

He narrowed his eyes at her "I would make her summit if I wanted her bad enough"

They eyed one another, where was thing going? They where testing each other, they both knew it.

Once again Sesshomaru reached out and this time he picked up the knee that was bent and moved it so that her leg once again dangled against the wall, he stepped closer and ran his hand down her thigh, Kagome closed her eyes, she would not let him win this.

He kept his eyes on her "Tell me then miko, you would deny this Sesshomaru, as a human?"

Her heart was racing and her skin under his hand was on fire, she wished he would remove it,

"Hai" She said soft,

It was a lie and he knew it.

"Very well miko" He pulled back and turned from her and left the room. Kagome panted, she had wanted to let that breath out the whole time, she quickly stuck her hand out the window and let her hands feel up with water, she splashed her face,

"My hormones are going to be the death of me" She needed to lose her virginity she knew she had long come to age, what the hell was she waiting for, the love of her life? In these days and time? Kagome shook her head, that was not going to happen, but deep down she still hoped, still believed. Kagome looked to the door, she wondered, had he pressed on, had he shown interested, would she have, really, deny him?

The answer scared her and made her sick, but it also made her skin get goose bumps and brought heat to her most secret place. No, she would not have. Sesshomaru was as fine as a male could get, he was all man and would turn any woman on if he wanted she knew that, so it was not so wrong for her to feel that way, but it was Sesshomaru. He was a killing demon not a sexy playboy with millions of dollars. She had not been so close to him before, but now that she had been, she knew just how good looking he really was and she didn't to even think about what he looked like without his close on.

Kagome shook her head "Stop it" She told herself.

Outside the door Rin smiled, they needed a tiny push, and she prayed to the kami above that they would give them one. Little did she know that later in the night, they would get a slight push, but sometimes, pushing can be a bad thing, someone can only be pushed so far.

* * *

long chap! thank you for the wonder reviews and I went back and fixed that last chap. whoo it was bad. anyway I could not stop once I started writing this chap! let me know what ya think!


End file.
